


pinkwater

by CampionSayn



Series: February Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Planet of the Apes (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: In which Davidson does the reasonable thing and stays behind (because, yes, the ending was awesome, but also a complete downer). And Limbo, at least, is actually happy with the outcome. He actually got a boyfriend out of the deal, after all.
Relationships: Limbo/Gunnar, implied Ari/Leo Davidson
Series: February Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	pinkwater

**Author's Note:**

> February 2020 Prompt, Day 2: euphoria, foreign

_  
_ There was something to be said about the change that had overtaken the world ever since the human from the stars decided to stay, rather than dreaming the impossible and flying off to what could have been home, or what could have been a disaster leading to his death.   
  
Not that Limbo really cared about that.   
  
No, truly the only thing that was  _ really  _ interesting about Davidson staying with Pericles, was that Limbo happened to know, for a fact, that the human and Ari were the new diplomats between species and he had a foothold in talking to the both of them. One of the few. Which meant he was occasionally called in to assist them when it came to dealing with traders that were far less interested in peace.   
  
It paid rather well, all things considered. His business might have been dead once Davidson arrived back in the city, but Limbo was not, and that was all that counted.   
  
Also, apparently, getting attached to the humans that he’d travelled with to Calima was exceptionally good for his health.   
  
Well, mostly…   
  
He breathed in and breathed out through his nose as Gunnar had been advising him again and again as the week was drawing to a close, his fingers weaving through the bright fur of his beard so he could keep his hands from gripping his glass of wine. No, no, he did not want to bleed this evening just because he was exasperated with Daena trying to start shit with Ari over her useless hurt feelings  _ again _ , or Birn hanging near the back with some young apes that had warmed up to him rather quickly.   
  
“Teenagers.”   
  
Limbo let go of his beard, turning to find Gunnar having joined him on the balcony and out of the way of the rest of the party that had been thrown by Senator Sandar in celebration of Thade being convicted of numerous acts of treachery, murder of fellow apes, assault on Ari and blah, blah, blah. Limbo was just glad the old chimp had cracked open his private reserve, otherwise the ex-slaver never would have made it through the evening with all the speeches and promises of a better future.   
  
Gunnar seemed to be in agreement, downing his own glass in one go and absently relieving Tival, back to being a servant but without chains and with pay, room and board, of a full battle of some black wine from three city states to the north that looked repellent but was actually rather fine to the senses.   
  
A part of this new world order was Limbo getting used to having something of an understanding, even a friendship, with this particular human.   
  
They actually got along better with each other than they seemed to get along with their own kind.   
  
Which meant they were totally okay with ranting and bitching to each other about everything and nothing.   
  
Among other things….   
  
But that was for later.   
  


* * *

  
  
Or...maybe not so much later.   
  
It was always great when Ari’s father had political events or parties for  _ one  _ reason, always, that Limbo was willing to count on, forever, on one hand.   
  
It meant that his home, where he had invited Gunnar, Daena and Birn to live with him ever since they’d left Calima and it became glaringly obvious they were going to be a part of his life for the foreseeable future--his home would be empty.   
  
It made it easier when he and Gunnar wanted alone time.   
  
“How do you do that?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
Limbo sank down and Gunnar had to blink for a moment or two between retrieving the tail-end of his thought and thrusting up twice.   
  
“You barely used any of that oil--really creepy how you’ve still managed to hide that, by the way--and you’re taking me like a champ. I’ve seen my fair share of ape dick, I know I’m above average.”   
  
“Yes, and I can’t tell you how happy I am about that.”   
  
“S-So,” Gunnar prompted again, Limbo’s long fingers digging into his ass as the human built up steam and started his favorite process of jackhammering, feet planted to the floor and the hammock holding up remarkably well after the third time they’d reinforced it so they wouldn’t die in the middle of fucking, “What’s the secret? You get into some crazy things sewing oats in your youth?”   
  
Teeth, that had become much cleaner thanks to Daena constantly bitching at him about his horrible breath, showed bright and gleaming with a wide smile presented, almost smug.   
  
“Why yes, yes I did. Sadly, nothing as satisfactory as yourself, but I’m pretty sure I’ve enjoyed a third of the army, mostly the commander generals. They have more stamina than you, I can give them at least that much good will, but,” he hissed, raising his chin and urging Gunnar to bite at his pulse point; something that never happened among apes, but this human did often and deliciously, “Oh, baby, you’re the  _ best _ .”   
  
“Baby, hm? I like that.”   
  
There were those dull, white teeth at Limbo’s throat, and there was that delicious suction and pull while being filled.   
  
That was just...so worth fighting in a war he’d never meant to be a part of.   
  
There were Gunnar’s hands, one grabbing at his dick and smoothing callused skin over the head with much more dexterity than any ape in the history of ever; one bracing against Limbo’s ass so he was ball’s deep and pressing that little button of ‘holy fuck, yes, please, don’t stop’ that Limbo didn’t have a name for, but was perfectly aware would be the only way he’d ever be able to get off again for the rest of his life.   
  
“Baby, baby, baby,” he repeated obligingly, practicing fair play, grabbing at the second bottle Gunnar had snagged from a different waiter; not the black wine, but sort of fizzy and bright like early morning sky, and taking a swig just so he could stick his tongue down Gunnar’s throat.   
  
Great way to share a drink, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> _*promptly kicks my own ass like Jim Carrey in Liar Liar and then throws myself into the sun*_


End file.
